warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadows of the Past and Future
Blurb Hawk is a young cat. His father stole, supplies, food, and Silver Circles from ShadowClan. Sivler Circles (quarters) are things that ShadowClan cats love to see and look at. His father threw all of them into the lake. Hawk's father, Talon, is now in custody. The ShadowClan cats keep him prisoner, but still feed him, and give him water. Every 10 days Hawk must meet the ShadowClan leader, Shadestar, and give him 1 Silver Circle, 1 rabbit, 3 mice, and 3 mouthfuls of bedding material or supplies for the camp. But for the Silver Circle Hawk has 15 days to get it to them. Every time he misses a "payment" Hawk's father gets beaten, horribly, bringing him closer to death. Hawk has one goal: Get Talon back. But will one cat, less than two years old be able to do that? And if he does, will he be able to survive? Alliegances (not all characters are listed) ShadowClan Leader: Shadestar Prisoner: Talon ThunderClan Leader: Breezestar Warriors: Hollyfeather WindClan Leader: Rabbitstar RiverClan Leader: Troutstar Rogues Hawk Val Crow Bracken Night Chapter One I have been doing this for over ten moons. By "this" I mean I've been stealing for over ten moons. I can barely remember a time when I was happy. I can't remember a time, where there was no agony in my life. My name is Hawk. I trust no one. I've been on my own for over ten moons. Ever since my father, Talon, was captured, I have been alone. I am alone. I feed myself, I shelter myself, I treat my own wounds. It's never been easy. But I don't care. My life has never been easy. I curse my father for stealing from ShadowClan. How stupid he was. How did he think he could get away with stealing from Shadestar? But I love him. He's my father. I may not approve of some choices he's made, but he's family. I have to give Shadestar the "payment" in about three days. I'm getting the Silver Circle right now. I have a necklace made with very strong rope. On it is a brown thing that when I open, I can pull an odd metal thing, and it makes a zzzzppp noise, and I put the Silver Circle inside. Then to close it, I pull the metal thing the other way, close the brown thing, and put the necklace back on. I watch the Twoleg come out. They keep their Silver Circles in their brown things, like mine. I put down the necklace, hide it, and go up to the Twoleg purring. The Twoleg seems alarmed for a few seconds, before relaxing and making it's odd Twoleg noises. I take the brown thing, sliding it away from the Twoleg. It merely watches me. Cautiously, I open it. I see a Silver Circle. I take it out, and I run. Quickly, I stuff it into my brown thing, put the necklace on, and run. The Twoleg is yowling after me. I then hear a dog barking. Just then it starts to rain. How amazing. I run as fast as I can, but the dogs are easily catching up. I dare look behind me. Two huge dogs are chasing me, barking, and snarling. I let out a yowl of fear. Lightning crashes down on a tree. The tree catches fire, but it is quickly put out by the pouring rain. I pray that my hiding spot for my mice, moss, and rabbit are safe. That's the rest of the payment for Shadestar. I veer to the side, leaping over logs. The ground becomes slippery, and stony. The dogs are still chasing me. I feel one snap at my tail, and claws down my side. Half of the fur on my tail seems to come off, and my side pours blood, and burns with pain. I know I don't have a chance if I keep running. I look beside me and see the river roaring, ferociously. I'd rather take my chances with the river, than get torn apart by these disgusting, dumb, mangy dogs. I let out a yowl, as I launch myself into the river. I feel myself hit ice cold water. I paddle towards the surface. I'm barely able to take a small breath, when I'm pushed under again. This time, when I try to come up, I hit my head on something above me. Hard. I bite back a yowl of pain, knowing that would waste my breath. I paddle upwards again, and break surface, just to be pushed under again, right as I take a breath. I feel my body get slammed against a huge rock. Dizzy with pain, I barely have enough strength to keep taking breaths. I'm eventually pinned against a rock. I then cling on the rock, and heave myself on top of it. I'm gasping for air, and shaking, as I stand on top of the rock. My wounds sting horribly. I'm so exhausted that I can barely move. I then looked around. The shore is so close! I jump into the water towards the shore. The breath is suddenly knocked out of me, as I hit a log, that has been swept down by the swollen river. I then black out form exhaustion and pain. Chapter Two I open my eyes, dizzily. Cats are dragging me. I can barely move or feel anything. I then black out again. When I wake up I'm in a warm dry place. I'm hot with fever, as I black out again. I'm constantly coming conscious for a few minutes, then blacking out for I don't know how long. Whenever I'm conscious, I can't speak, and I'm dazed with fever and constant pain, and I'm never even fully truly conscious. For once, I fully awake. I'm aware of my surroundings, and I can tell what's going on. I see food and water beside me. I gulp down the mouse, and lap at the water, fiercely. "He's awake!" I hear someone yowl. I look up to see a dark rusty red colored female. More cats gather around me. There's one black tom with green eyes, another black tom with amber eyes, and a black and gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" I ask. The black tom with green eyes looks down at me. "My name is Crow. The red she-cat is Val, the other black tom is Night, and the black and gray tabby she-cat is Bracken." Says Crow. "I'm Ha..." I trail off. I didn't know these cats. What if they were working with ShadowClan? I decide that they shouldn't know my real name. "I'm Talon." I say, using my father's name. Val nods. "Well welcome to our home, Talon." She says. "What is this place?" I ask, looking around. I'm laying on some soft yellow stuff. "That's hay your laying on." Explains Crow. "This is the barn. It's full of mice, and it's warm and dry." I get up, before feeling a fiery pain in my side, where the dogs had scratched me. I lay back down. "How long have I been out for?" I ask. "Three days. Today is the fourth since we've found you." Says Bracken. I freeze. I have to get to Shadestar ''now. ''I feel like I'm forgetting something, before I remember my necklace. "My necklace! Do you have it?!" I ask the group of loners, as I feel around my throat for it. It isn't there. "What? This?" Asks Bracken, showing me my necklace. Relief floods through me. "Thank you." I say, grabbing it, and putting it on. I then stand up. "Where are you going?" Asks Crow. "I just want to look around." I say, quickly, walking out before anyone can ask me anything else. I hurry to the place where I had hid my prey and moss, ignoring the pain in not just my side, but my entire body. I grab the rabbit, and hurry over to me and Shadestar's meeting spot. Shadestar's eyes are cold and unforgiving as I arrive. "You're late!" He hisses. "You know what that means for your father." I dip my head. "I know, I know." I say. "Here's the Silver Circle and the rabbit, let me go get everything else." I say, hurrying off to where I hid my things. I eventually get all of it to him. Shadestar nods. "Good. But your father will still be beaten." He growls, having some of his warriors help him carry the food off. "Wait!" I call after him. "What?" Hisses the ShadowClan leader. "Can I visit Talon?" I ask. Shadestar sighs, and nods. "I'll escort you there." He motions for his warriors to get the supplies and food back to camp. Once we get there, the scent of fresh blood is in the air. I know that they must have beat him already. "Dad!" I wail, seeing him in the den. Talon is barely able to stand. He's panting for air. "Hawk." He gasps. "How did you get here?" I ignore his question, rushing over to him. "Dad, I'm sorry I was late. This is all my fault. All my fault." Chapter Three Coming SoonCategory:Wolfy10's Fanfictions